Two is company, Three is
by penguinefluff
Summary: Team LayCool returns to find Kaval is having all work and no play. Rated M for explicit content and adult situations. Threesome Layla/Kaval/Michelle. Hooray for smut.
1. NXT UP

I do not own Mr. McMahn's WWE or NXT, nor any of his sighed wrestlers. This fic is all fan made, I only wrote this because I am a very naughty girlie….

"...47...48...49...50...51...52..." the deep voice of Kaval boomed through the room before the door was practically trampled over. The voices of Michelle and Layla mingled with the clacks of their stylish heels on the tile floor.

Brandon Silvestry rose from the push-up position; his pale abdomen glistened with sweat as he crossed his arms before his bare chest. The duo swayed their way over to him. _Great...they're wasted_. Kaval thought to himself.

"Kaval!" both cried in unison. "You were supposed to go out and have fuuuun!" Michelle slurred. Two unidentified men strolled in.

"Oh hey guys, this is the Kaval we were talking about!" Layla said cheerily. The two males stared the shorter Kaval down. The NXT star sighed; he glanced at the six pack of alcohol one was holding and the barely english rants of his TV mentors about how he was supposed to have left the hotel room so that they could have a place to crash for the night.

"So now that we got that over with, you can go out and we can get this party started!" The two cheered and gave each other a high five.

"I don't think that's going to be a very good idea." Kaval broke his eye contact long enough to glance at his pros.

"Awww... Come on, Kaval! Don't be such a party pooper!" Michelle said shrilly as Layla nearly fell over laughing. "Too late!"

"Sorry ladies, but I think both of you have had enough for one night."

Layla and Michelle both rolled their eyes at him. "Oh Daddy please can we stay up?" Layla mocked. Kaval frowned and rubbed his hand over bald scalp before shaking his head.

"Listen, Buddy," The male with a fohawk added emphasis with a hearty shove to the smaller Brandon, "I think you should let these fine young ladies choose for themselves." Kaval stared at the point where the stranger touched him and slowly looked back at him. A moment later the man was tossed through the open door way with his companion jumping over him down the hall to escape.

All at once team LayCool went into an upheaval of protest about how Kaval always ruins their good time and how he never smiles and continued ranting on until he slumped his head and shoulders in defeat. "Are you even listening to us?"

Kaval turned away from the two intoxicated women and went back into the push-up position. He had lost count, so he decided to start back at one. Layla pulled Michelle aside and whispered into her ear. Kaval tried to ignore their mischievous giggling and vexing shushes. Layla went to close the door to the hotel room. Michelle waddled over to their rookie.

"Boy, you sure are training hard" she spoke with a honeyed voice. "You're muscles look so tense, come here you!" She yanked his arm from underneath him and dragged him to the bed. "Time for a massage!"

Kaval opened his mouth to complain and was instead shoved down on the plush white covers with Michelle grabbing at his flesh with her manicured nails. _Ow ow ow ow OW OW! _

"What are you doing?" Layla asked with her hands on her hips, Kaval throught the torture was almost over. "That is not how you give a man a massage!" She rolled him over and rubbed her hand up his thigh. He promptly guided her hands away from him, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Wait, Wait! Stop, you don't know what your doing!" his voice nearly cracked at the end. Layla sulked.

"Baldlie, oops... I mean Kavalie said it himself," Michelle quipped, "Let me show you how it's really done!" She threw herself on top of him and mashed their lips together. His eyes went wide and he reluctantly peeled the beauty off of him.

"P-Please, you're drunk-!"

"We're not drunk, we're smashed!" Layla grinned and nuzzled his neck as Michelle fell into another kiss. She had sneaked her tongue into his mouth before he pulled away gasping.

"Check it out! I knew he was liking this..." Layla purred sensually while pointing at his chubbing penis. Michelle continued her soft lipped assault on Kaval as Layla began pulling his athletic shorts off.

Kaval knew it was wrong, but they had been the biggest cock teases ever since they had met. The duo seemed to derive pleasure from making noises while they showered together only to walk out nonchalantly partially naked, forcing him to look away. They enjoyed the way he would squirm when they would goad him into helping them stretch; holding their legs close to their bodies so he could see every inch of them. And afterward they would call him a pervert and hound him about it to no end.

Layla slid his now throbbing hot cock into her mouth, it was enough for any inhibition to melt away, Kaval grabbed Michelle by the arms and growled deeply into their kiss. She was impressed by his sudden assertive display. Michelle kissed her way to his neck; she looked into his smoldering eyes. He was wondering why she stopped. She worked her hands over his chest. The extra skin on skin contact made his manhood all the more sensitive to Layla's slick mouth. Air seemed to have become harder to take in. Michelle lowered her head down and joined her coworker on his shaft. Kaval gripped the sheets as his body rippled with anticipation. A squirt of pre leaked from the tip and was quickly lapped up by one of the two girls below him.

He tried to string words together into a cohesive sentence, "Feels...good..." he managed to exhale. Michelle smirked and accidently bumped into Layla. They leaned in close, growing aroused by Kaval's scent on each other and locked lips. Layla groped at her best friends chest as she ran her fingers through Michelle's blond hair. They began removing piece by piece of clothing off one another. He bites back the urge to touch himself. They made out again and easily snapped off their bras. Layla blushed as Michelle went under her skirt, bite her panties and began sliding the thin cotton garment off while staring at Kaval. He gulped. Layla returned the favor by sliding her skirt completely off and gently caressing a finger over her moist slit. The two crawled their way over to Kaval

"No fair, I wanted to ride him first!" Layla stuck her tongue at Michelle. "It was my idea!"

Kaval broke their argument by getting up and pinning them both on the bed. He worked his finger into Michelle and began licking out Layla. He switched back and forth and surprised them both with his second finger. The sounds of their mews of delight filled the hotel room.

He couldn't wait any longer; he grabbed Layla and poised her beneath him. Michelle splayed her nether lips to Kaval while lowering her head to kiss Layla. All at once, they moan and groan in heated passion. Kaval shoved himself into Layla's tight hole while swirling his tongue over Michelle's clit. Layla and Michelle's tongues met and danced in each other's mouths. The wet slap of Kaval's cock pounded away at Layla. She was the first to orgasm. Her screams of delight muffled from Michelle's mouth. A shiver went up his spine as he felt her walls clamp down and contract wildly over his manhood. He pulled out, teetering on verge of ecstasy, and gently fingered her again.

Michelle moved on her back as Layla hovered her rump over Michelle to be licked out. Kaval easily slid into Michelle's craving hole, his cock well lubricated from Layla's juices. He pushed around Layla's submissive tongue in her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Michelle moaned into Layla, eliciting a cry from her before she grabbed Kaval's hands and used them to massage her breasts.

"Oh!... Ohhh… Don't s-stop…" Michelle broke away long enough to notify of her peaking climax. Kaval increased his tempo and was rewarded with another flood of juices around his cock. Michelle grabbed Layla's ass and yelped as he gave one final thrust. Kaval drew Layla in close and rested his head on hers, panting for air.

Team LayCool pushed him to the bed. Kaval almost thought he had collapsed from exhaustion. They resumed their assault on him. Layla's textured tongue worked on sensitive head while Michelle massaged his balls with hers. Kaval could no longer hold back, his back arched and he climaxed with in seconds. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as strands of his white seed flew. Both Michelle and Layla playfully drank it down, taking turns to lick his shaft and head clean. Kaval rested his head back, feeling his heart pound in tandem with his still hard bobbing penis. With Layla resting on his right arm and Michelle his left, Kaval's eyes drifted close and he quickly fell asleep.

Kaval did not sleep peacefully for long, he was jolted awake by LayCool shouting at him at the top of their lungs, "WAKE UP!"

His body tensed, ready to attack whatever the threat was. "Morning, Sleepy head!" Michelle petted his bald cranium. Michelle and Layla glanced at each other and performed one of their favorite mannerisms for him, "Real Talk!"

_Aw Crap_….

"You might think that last night was special and all…" Layla trailed off looking somewhere to the left.

"…But it wasn't," Michelle continued, "We were drunk, and you took advantage of us!" Kaval sunk his head low as they both scolded him like a little boy.

"Not that you'd understand, but women have certain needs," Michelle smiled and exchanged glances with Layla, "And we found out last night that you happened to be kinda gifted…" her gaze wandered down to his crotch, Kaval found that Layla had been staring with a light pink on her cheeks the whole time.

"What Michelle is trying to say is that we have been talking and we decided to help you win NXT's competition and in return you have to do whatever we want!" Layla shook hands with Michelle. Kaval nodded, knowing that any attempt at freedom would be in vain.


	2. Ill put it in your Nexus

Kaval turned the water to a steamy temperature and removed his workout uniform. It had been a tough workout session and his patience was growing weary from the constant jokes flying around about his new light pink 'Property of LayCool' shirt. Their games of humiliation of him were to be expected. However, being forced to parade around the shirt wasn't the worst part: Michelle and Layla were insatiable. He would constantly have to please them, whenever they wanted him to, no matter how tired he was. Even if one wasn't in the mood the other was sure to have him all to herself. He almost wanted to blame his three to one losing record to them running him ragged.

He tested the temperature and rubbed his neck with his free hand. He closed the opaque glass shower door behind him and felt the hot trails of water begin to roll over his sore shoulder. He thought he heard a noise outside.

"Hello?" Kaval shook his head when no one answered. Being around the eccentric women's tag team champions was making him paranoid. He shivered at the memory of the celebration after they had won.

"Hey Kavalie!" they two shouted after bursting through the bathroom door. _Why didn't I lock it?_

_"_How did you get in?" Kaval's deep voice grumbled as he turned his back from their prying eyes at his private parts.

"Ever since you started asking for a separate suite, we've been asking for duplicates of your room key." Both stared at his well sculpted ass. Kaval tried to hide his blush. Layla and Michelle giggled at how shy he would act no matter how many times they saw him naked.

"Hey... Hey... Hey... Kavaaal~!" He peeked over his shoulder and saw Michelle running her hands through her blond hair in a sexy pose as Layla slid her hands over her best friend's body, lingering on her chest.

"No... No way..." His voice low and stern. Both of their jaws dropped at his response. "What do you mean 'No'?"

"No… Means 'No.'" Kaval knew better then to tell two catty divas no, but he was desperate for at least one night off. He tried ignoring them making disapproving noises at him again. Michelle leaned in and whispered in Layla's ear. They nodded to each other.

Kaval heard the shower door slide open and close. He continued lathering his chest trying to get clean. He felt lithe feminine fingers drag up the skin on his back. He curled into her touch. "Don't mind me, I'm just trying to help you wash your back." Layla murmured innocently.

She grabbed the bar of soap from him and began massaging his back. As much has he was reluctant to admit it, her tender hands were helping him.

"Feels good?" she asked just loud enough over the falling water into his ear.

"Mh-hm..." Layla reached around to fondle him and squished her soft breasts up against his back. "How about this?" Kaval tried to hide his growing arousal. His member was betraying his outward intention.

"I knew you couldn't resist us... All we have to do is wind you up, and you're ready to play, huh?"

Kaval turned around and placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in close. Layla stared dreamily into his eyes before going on the tips of her toes for a kiss. Kaval felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, he returned the affection and moved his hands down her back and gripped her rear. She draped her arms around his neck as he pressed his hardening manhood on her. Michelle watched from the outside, a hand down her pants as she watched the show progress.

"Oopsie..." Layla –accidently- dropped the soap. She slowly bent over; making sure Kaval was watching and pressed her round backside onto him. "Sorry about that..." Feeling her below him with her smooth skin against such a sensitive part of his body made his blood begin to boil. He willed himself not to budge. The sound of water splashing and draining on the two lovers filled the empty room.

"Come on..." her voice almost pleading, "Don't you want me?" It pained Kaval to see the hurt look in her eyes. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly teased her slit with the head of his cock. She whimpered for him to continue. Inch by inch, he penetrated her. Layla moaned heavily as she took his full eight inches. She splayed her hands on the warm tile wall as Kaval moved himself closer and slowly pumped in and out of her. His slow pace became agony for them both.

"Oh... More..." her hoarse voice pleaded. Kaval lifted her leg up for a better angle and increased his speed. Layla's boobs were pressed up against the glass for Michelle to see. She smirked and gave a devilish look as Layla licked the glass at her. Beads of water collected and spilled endlessly off of Kaval's pale back as steam curled against the yellow light of the bathroom. He grunted like an animal and crushed her closer to him, his breath on the crook of her neck. Layla's eyes closed and she cooed his name sensually. Kaval began to stimulate the pink pearl between her legs with his free hand. Her cries of lust became louder and more desperate for release. Kaval was already at his breaking point. The heat combined with his unrelenting thrusts were pushing him farther and farther into oblivion. He could feel the velvet interior of her pussy against his aching cock. Layla clawed at the tile and screamed as her orgasm pulsed sporadically. Kaval shattered into white hot intensity and emptied himself inside her, his hips instinctively thrusting a few final times.

Kaval embraced Layla, the water washing away his cum from their legs. Michelle entered the shower and lightly touched his back. He looked at her and leant his arm to her as well. Layla and Michelle leaned in on either side of his neck and began sucking and biting at his hot flesh. Within minuets of their games, his near flaccid dick had grown hungry and hard again.

Michelle moved herself before him and playfully shoved him to the back of the shower. Layla pinched him and announced she was going to bed. Kaval winced and Michelle wrapped a long leg around his compact body. He lapped at her bosom and relished in smothering himself in them. He wasted no time in plunging himself deep inside her walls. He may have been shorter than her, but he made up for it in his powerful strokes and ravaging speed. After so much of her own foreplay on herself, she was already hot and heavy for more.

Kaval tightly gripped her hip and bite her neck as he continued his vivacious thrusts. His aggressive love making was tinted with pent up rage and buried energy. Their lips met and Michelle moaned desperately. Kaval tongue massaged hers and he cupped the skin between her thigh and toned ass with one hand. She responded by holding him tighter with her thin leg. He tangled his fingers in her wet hair as she nibbled on his bottom lip. His body felt as if it were on fire, as if he was being consumed by flares of passionate lust.

Michelle felt the familiar tingle in her nether regions that could only mean one thing. She dug her nails into his back and he growled, fucking her harder. He huffed and felt himself explode inside her, his seed coating the inside of her walls, lubricating it so he could thrust faster. She didn't last long and milked his cock for all it was worth in riveting contractions of her inner walls. Their heads rested together for some time before she kissed his forehead and thanked him.

The next morning, Team LayCool was chattering like birds in an aviary with a quiet Kaval treading behind them. The two divas stopped and turned at him. "Gee Kaval, do you have to walk so slow?"

He glanced at Michelle with deep purple rings under either eye and sighed. The dynamic duo exchanged glances and grinned back at their rookie. They linked arms with him and insisted they skip the rest of the way to the NXT casts' practice room.

All of the rookies and even some of the pros watched on as Michelle and Layla cluttered Kaval, still wearing his bothersome pink shirt, with doting affection.

"Remember to flip that frown around!" Michelle said squishing his cheek up with a finger.

"Smiles go for miles!" Layla chimed in, helping her teammate in getting Kaval to force a smile. He simply stared at them with tired, forlorn eyes.

"We're going shopping!" Layla proudly proclaimed.

"But don't worry you can come later to help us with our bags!" Michelle said brightly. They two each held up a hand to make a heart sign up to Kaval. Layla blew a kiss at him while Michelle gave him a sly wink and they were off.

Husky Harrison made a whipping noise as The Varsity Villain, Alex Riley, pocketed his iPhone after recording the whole incident.

"That is totally going on Youtube." He remarked with a smirk. Many of the stars looked away embarrassed for Kaval and a few sniggered at the jab.

Kaval grinned to himself. He knew deep down that he didn't need to let their remarks bother him; he was the World Warrior. He was a seasoned athlete with a burning desire to compete. And no matter how taxing it was, at the end of the day he was still banging some of the sexist stars the WWE universe has to offer.

I wrote this because I found the dynamics between Kaval's solid and gentlemanly personality matched (somehow) with Michelle McCool and Layla El's extravagant and mean-girl persona were just too cute. Each were in contrast and brought out the best in one another…. And also that it would be totally hot for them to make the nasty with each other….WATCH NXT, VOTE KAVAL! Whoo~!

iPhone is a respected trade mark of Apple and Youtube to Google, and I don't claim ownership of either or any of them, respectively.


End file.
